Tribal Flings
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Ok, pretty random story, no firm plot, slightly disturbing stuff inside! I can't be bothered to write a summary. Just read it and I'm sure you'll get the picture...or not! Who knows! DISCLAIMER: Yeah, you've heard it before!


_Ok, a very random story. I'm just putting it on 'cos I can't be bothered to update my older stories at the moment! Maybe someday..._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!_

_Be Warned: Contains Munku+Jelly relationship- slightly disturbing I know, but somehow, they suit each other!_

* * *

Chapter 1- A Jellylorum/Munkustrap thing

Munkustrap stretched & yawned, but didn't open his eyes. Someone was pawing at him, but he'd been having a nice dream, & wanted to go back to sleep. When the pawing persisted, however, he opened his eyes, to see his older brother Rum Tum Tugger standing there, his paw raised. Munkus groaned, & muttered "Uh, what'cha want?"

"Actually, _I _don't want anything. Deuteronomy wants to see you."

At this Munkus sat up. There was no disobeying his father, the Leader of the Jellicle Tribe.

"What's he want me for?" enquired the silver tabby.

"I dunno," replied Tugger ", somethin' 'bout Macavity, I think."

Munkus rolled his eyes at his brother, and then went to see Old Deuteron-omy.

The wise old cat was in his 'den', but he wasn't alone. There was another tom with him, a little older than Munk himself. It was Macavity, Munk & Tugger's older brother. Currently, he was the Protector of the Tribe, but he'd been slacking in his duties, & Deuteronomy had warned him that if he didn't put more effort into his job, the position would go to Munkustrap. Munkus had a feeling this wouldn't really worry Macavity, as it would give him more time with his girlfriend, a sexy red queen called Bombalurina. Deuteronomy looked up as Munkus entered, & smiled, with what seemed like relief. After a brief explanation, Munkus was made the Tribe's Protector. Macavity shrugged his shoulders & left, presumably to find Bomba. Munk glared after him, then turned to his father, promised him he would try better than Macavity, & left. As he left, he bumped into 3 queens- his mother, Grizabella, Jennyanydots, & Jelly-lorum. At the sight of Jelly, Munkus blushed slightly. He'd always liked her, but would never have even thought of her liking him back. She was, in his eyes, very beautiful. Quickly he hurried away. Looking around, he saw Tugger on the tyre, & went to join him. Slowly, the day passed, & a fairly lazy one it was at that. Only a few cats visited the Jellicle Junkyard that day. Firstly, Tugger's _little_ 'fan club' popped by. This consisted of Mistoffelees, the offspring of Tantomile & Admetus, Electra, an abandoned kit, & Tumblebrutus, the kit of Cassandra & Alonzo. They swarmed around him for a while, until they (& he) got bored, & they left.

Next to arrive were Skimbleshanks, Jenny's mate, & Asparagus, Jelly's brother. Munkus paid no attention to them. Then, suddenly, he sat up, perhaps a little too fast to be discreet. For, in the Junkyard now, were Jennyanydots, & Jellylorum! Munku's heart beat rapidly, as realised his mistake only too late. The queens, on the other hand, didn't appear to notice his mistake, but Jelly made it quite obvious she'd noticed _him. _Suddenly, she was next to him, ask-ing if she could have a word, _in_ _private! _Munkus silently gasped. Was this it? Was she about to tell Munkus her feelings for him? Or was she going to tell him her feelings for another tom? Munk sent a silent prayer to the Everlasting Cat, & followed Jelly.

About 20 minutes later, Munkus felt as though he'd died & gone to the Heavyside Layer. Jelly had asked him if he'd wanted to 'spend more time with her'. She hadn't actually said she liked him, but Munkustrap couldn't budge, from his mind, the look in her eyes, quite dreamy, or the way she'd sighed once or twice while they'd been talking. Oh, yes, she'd made it obvious, & Munkus just couldn't help but make _himself _obvious, too. And, there was the fact that they'd kissed. Not a soppy, romantic snog, just a little peck on his cheek. But it was enough. Munkus felt higher than his younger brother, Alonzo, when he'd met Cassandra, higher even than Tugger when he'd discovered he was growing a mane. He felt on top of the world. Quickly, he composed himself, and then went into the 'arena' area of the Junkyard. Looking around he saw 3 cats- Tugger was still on the tyre, Tumblebrutus was lounging in an old oven, & his brother, Alonzo, was sitting on an old rocking chair, halfway up 1 of the massive junk piles. When he spotted Munkus, he leapt nimbly down from the chair, onto the boot of an old car, & finally down onto the ground. Moving with a rather fluid motion, he came over to his brother. Munk was always surprised by Alonzo, for although he was the youngest out of him, Munkus, Tugger & Macavity, he was always able to keep up with the other 3, & was a better fighter than Tugger, who was the 2nd oldest (but preferred not to fight- _not_ that I'm saying he was a peacemaker!). As Alonzo neared him, Munk realised he was grinning. 'Oh, damn,' he thought ', I obviously didn't compose myself enough!' (Alonzo, however, was very observant, & would've probably noticed Munk's unrest anyway.) Looking his older bro in the eye, he spoke only 1 word- "Jelly-lorum?"

Munkus nodded, thinking, at the same time 'Drat this kitten!' He didn't really care to be staring into Alonzo's crystal blue eyes any longer, so he gave a curt nod of his head, & left the 'Yard to go to his owner's house.

A few months later saw the arrival of a 'couple of litters' of kittens. First was Munkus & Jelly's litter, 2 queens, & a tom. One of the queens was just a pale tabby like her mum, but the other was pure white. They were called Etcetera & Victoria. The little tom, a black & white tabby, was called Pouncival. Secondly, Mac & Bomba had a single kitten, a little calico called Jemima. However, this kit unknowingly sparked the end of a relationship. Macavity was shocked when Bomba told him she was pregnant, & he quickly made good his escape, saying that he wanted to 'explore other areas of business'. For a couple of days, Bomba was distraught. Rum Tum Tugger quickly helped her get over it, though, & it soon became known that Bomba & Tugger were an item. Munk felt happy for them, but became increasingly worried about his own relationship with Jelly. Looking after 3 kittens had, after just a couple of weeks, taken its toll on her. Victoria was a proper little lady, but Etcetera was badly influenced by her older brother. Pounce had befriended Tumblebrutus the second they saw each other, & they constantly got into mischief, much to Alonzo's disgust. Pounce may have been his nephew, but the kitten wasn't on Alonzo's 'favourites' list. After a while, Jelly became more like Jenny. Then, 1 day, she just told Munk she didn't want to 'weigh him down' any more, & broke up with him. Munk was beside himself for at least a week, not even letting Tugger, his closest brother, near him. Then, he noticed Demeter, Bomba-lurina's younger sister. Well, he noticed what a little beauty she'd turned into. Add the bonus of her liking him back, & you had a match. Within a few days, & with a _little _help from Tugger, Munk & Demi were soon together. However, another couple of pieces of news were soon well known. Firstly Macavity, who'd always been interested in crime (Heavyside only knows why!), had been officially announced as London's top criminal, of the cat world that is. Also, he was, apparently, a conjurer. Munk was shocked, but figured Old Deuteronomy probably knew. However, when he questioned his father, the old cat shook his head.

"No, actually," he sighed ", I might've had a hunch, but I didn't _really _hold out much hope of him being a conjurer. Though, it does make one wonder. The only other cat in this Tribe who's a proper conjurer is Mistoffelees. Coricopat & Tantomile are mystic, but Misto's powers are more advanced."

The 2nd piece of news was that Grizabella had left the Tribe to explore the outside world. Munkus didn't really care. She had been, in his opinion, a lousy mother anyway.

For a few days, life was 'chilled', then, Demi gave Munkustrap some interesting news- she was pregnant.

* * *

_Ok, hope ya liked it! If you find any spelling/grammar mistakes, well, you can report them to me, but it's very unlikely I'll be able to _do _anything about it! Able, or bothered! LOL!_


End file.
